Annabelle Abercrombie
Why is my life so crumbled down? Why is it so hard? Why am I Eris' daughter? WHY AM I HERE? Without him..... Without Daniel Andrew Brennan. I WANT HIM, I WANT HIM NOW! I can't have just one request? Can't I? Why can't I have him as my one wish HIM only.~''Annabelle before finding Daniel again'' Personality Annabelle frequently mumbles about losing her first love, Daniel Brennan. But nows shes happy Life Annabelle has had a hard life then most kids. Annabelle's History Luke Abercrombie was married out of highschool. He and his wife, Ariana, were happy together. Luke and Ariana wanted a baby, and they got Annabelle's older sister Lyre. They were glad they had Lyre. The found out they would not have anymore children when Lyre was just 5. Ariana wanted another baby and Luke did not want her to be sad. Ariana went online and looked for anyone who would be willing to have a baby for her. Nothing. One day after a long thought, she went to the park. She found Eris who introduced herself as Monica. Ariana explained her situtation and Eris agreed to have the baby for Ariana. But before Eris did this, She told Ariana about her being a goddess. Ariana did not care as long as she got a baby. Eris gave her the address to camp. Ariana put her plan into action the following afternoon. Eris dressed up as Ariana as Lyre and Luke came home. Eris made believe she was Ariana. She told look the doctor said she was able to conceive children again. Luke was glad, and then he and Eris had an affair. Ariana came back the day after the affair, Eris left. Ariana used a fake baby bump(like the ones in Hollywood) to make believe she was preganant. These next few months were hard on Luke. One day Eris came back on the day Annabelle would be born, dressed as Ariana. Luke brought Eris to the hospital thinking she was Ariana and Eris gave birth to Annabelle. Eris left the day after giving birth and Ariana stayed in the hospital for the required time, faking it all. After Annabelle was born, Luke, Lyre and Ariana were all very happy. Annabelle sometimes worried Luke, blurting out things about Greece that she heard Ariana muttering at times. Luke gave Annabelle a journal, just for her to keep quiet. One Day Annabelle Worte this: On the phone today, my mommy said that I was not her baby. I started silently crying when she said that, so I came to my journal. What do I do?. The next morning she went to write in her journal, she saw Dear Annabelle, I am Eris, your mother. Please do not tell your father. I love and hope to see you soon Sincerly, Eris Annabelle reacted quick and hid her notebook. She told her father she lost it and he bought her a new one. She stopped writing mean, bad, scary or sad things and wrote positive good things. Annabelle was a calm quiet girl in her young years. When she was 7 she was a very active person. She was not paying attention in school. She was diagnosed with ADHD. She turned very crazy and hyper. She would often get in trouble with the school and be kicked out. This happened until she was 13. She met a satyr who had just came to hr new school. His name was Cinder. Cinder was really nice to Annabelle. Annabelle would often ask Cinder to tell her storys, and he would tell her of Greek Myths. and she would just sit and listen quietly. When Annabelle was 15, she was attacked by a harpy. Cinder,luckily, was with her. He killed the harpy, and Annabelle just asked, was that the thing you described in the greek myths? Cinder only nodded. Annabelle asked what was going on, Cinder explained. Annabelle was told to ask her mom, Annabelle did. Ariana told her about everything that happened before she was born. Cinder was asked by Ariana if there was anyway to keep her from camp until she was 16. Cinder looked for an adult demigod in need of work and he found one. The demigod, whos name was Jade, trained Annabelle for a year, and on Annabelle's 16th birthday, Jade was told to bring Annabelle to camp. Annabelle did not want to leave her father, who was almost dead. Lyre told Annabelle to go, as if she knew. Annabelle left with Jade. They were attacked by another harpy and Jade killed it. When the harpy dissolved a red feather from the wing of the harpy was found. Annabelle kept it since Jade said it might bring her luck. Jade gave Annabelle a dagger, in which she called Loving. Annabelle was claimed by Eris when she walked into camp. A year in time later, she went back. She met a demigod boy that she fell in love with. His name was Daniel Brennan. She misses him Annabelle was devistated when she had to go back to camp with her stayr friend Cinder. She decided it was time she write in her journal after 6 years. She wrote Dear Eris, It's Annabelle. I miss you, thank you for helping me find my path, Sincerly Annabelle Juliet Abercrombie Eris wrote back the next night Dear Annabelle, Eris here with Mnemosyne. Me and Mnemosyne want you to remember (thats why shes here) that Daniel still loves you. Touch your finger to this pad for proof, Eris Eris had left a pad of ink. Annabelle touched her finger to it and she saw Daniel sleeping and mumbling her name. She yelled out to Daniel, and her awoken. She knew the ink was iris message ink. Daniel looked at her and asked if that was her and she nodded. Daniel asked where she was and she said at a camp. She explained to him that she would come get him, so he could be here with her, she was a son of Mnemosyne and he needed to come now. She picked him up the next hour at starbucks and brought him to camp Annabelle and Daniel were a happy couple and they stayed together every second. When Annabelle's little sister came about 3 years later, when Annabelle was 19 Annabelle and Daniel raised her like a daughter while they were still young. Annabelle was turned immortal and so was Daniel. They wanted to be together. Forever. and now they were, and they didn't want to ruin this for themselves so they asked their moms for immortality. Annabelle became pregnant with Daniel's child soon after. The child would be a demigod daughter of Annabelle and Daniel, the goddess of sound and discord and the god of love and hospitality. Category:Para Category:Children of Eris Category:Member of Greek's Cabin